Ninja Adventures
by TitanWolf
Summary: Follow Cloud shinobi Russell and Bren as they make their way through the world of Naruto.
1. Battle with the Leaf

**Ninja Adventures**

**Chapter 1**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING! EXCEPT ORIGINAL CHARACTERS!**

The gates of the Cloud Village loomed in the distance. Russell Figgins smiled as he approached with his team after being away on their first C-Rank mission. The Genin, recently turned 14, was 6'2 and chubby with short brown hair that shaped his face and blue eyes, he wore a short sleeve blue button up shirt unzipped over a grey muscle shirt, black shorts and ninja sandals, on his hands he wore fingerless gloves with the kanji for eat on the left and the kanji for food on the right. His forehead protector was worn as a belt.

"I'm glad to be back," he said, reaching into his backpack he pulled out a bag of rice balls, pulled one out and stuffed the whole thing in his mouth and began to chew and talk at the same time. "That Daimyo's wife sure was annoying. All that nagging gave me a headache."

His teammates chuckled lightly at their chubby friend. Bren Tenkage was lean at 5'9, with long black hair tied in a loose ponytail. He was dressed in a black muscle shirt with metal shoulder pads, black arm bands stretched from mid bicep to his hands where they hand holes for his fingers and thumbs, black pants, and ninja sandals. On his back, two katana crisscrossed.

"I swear you look like a mini Anbu in that outfit," Mizuna Ukase said. She was the shortest of the 3, at only 5'8. She was pretty with her long blond hair down to just above her butt. She was dressed in a green jacket worn open over a white tshirt, blue shorts, and ninja sandals. "All your missing is the mask."

"Hey Mizuna, wanna go out for burgers with me later?" Russell asked, before looking over at his female teammate with an excited smile.

"Sorry Russ I have to…. Uh…. Wash my cat!" she said, trying to make up a convincing lie. "She gets so dirty easily."

"That's what you said last time," Russell said. "Your cat must getting dirty a lot maybe you should stop letting it outside."

Bren rolled his eyes at his teammates as Russell looked away and continued eating, and Mizuna looked towards Bren and winked.

"How about when I'm finished with my cat you and I go out on a date Bren?" she asked, latching herself onto his arm. "What do you say?"

"Sorry, I was kinda planning to go with Russell for burgers," Bren said, pulling his arm free. "Your welcome to join us after you wash your cat."

He watched as a look of surprise crossed her face when he put emphasis on the last part of the sentence.

"My cat can stand to be dirty a few more hours," she said. "So it's the three of us then?"

"What about you Irowata sensei?" Russell asked. "Wanna join us?"

Jounin Ayame Irowata was different from the other female ninja, with her red hair cut short, and dressed in only a flak jacket zipped halfway, allowing her ample cleavage to be seen, black pants, and ninja sandals.

"Sorry guys but I have to deliver the report to the Raikage," she said as they entered the gates and split off, the Genin in one direction, and their sensei in another.

Soon the three were seated at their favorite burger stand and happily munching away with Mizuna in the middle and the two boys on either side of her.

"Man I missed these things!" Russell said, taking half the burger in one bite. "It feels like a lifetime since I've had one!"

"We were only gone two hours," Mizuna said, glancing sideways at Russell. "You know you really should lose weight, all that fat isn't healthy for you."

"I'm not fat," Russell said. "I'm pleasantly plump."

"No, your fat," a voice behind them said. "You fucking fat ass."

Looking over their shoulders they came face to face with Newjo Makita, an older Genin with a scar running diagonally across his face, he was tall and muscular, dressed in a black vest, black and grey camouflage pants, and ninja sandals. Grabbing Russell by the neck of his shirt he pulled the younger ninja backwards out of his chair and to the ground.

"Here let me help you," he said, grabbing a burger off of Russell's plate he shoved it in Russell's face, smearing it everywhere. "Does the piggy like his lunch? Here have some more!"

Drawing back his hand Newjo prepared to punch Russell, but; fortunately Bren jumped up, grabbed the older Genin's hand, twisted it until, and placed the blade of one of his katanas against Newjo's throat.

"You'll get your throat cut like a pig if you don't leave my best friend alone Newjo," Bren said, his voice was hard and firm. Releasing the hand Bren shoved Newjo backwards, causing him to fall down. "Now beat it."

The older ninja leaped to his feet and ran off quickly down the street. In his haste the frightened Newjo dropped his wallet. Mizuna picked it up and pulled out a large wad of cash.

"Well, looks like Newjo was kind enough to buy us lunch," she said, putting the money on the counter. Bren sheathed his sword and turned to Russell, who was still sitting on the ground. Holding out his hand to help his friend up Bren was shocked when Russell slapped his hand away and stood up.

"I didn't need your help!" he shouted. "I could've handled Newjo on my own!"

"Russ I-" Bren began but; was cut off.

"No! don't say anything! I don't need the two of you always helping me!" taking a step back he glared at both of them. "I'm not a weak little piggy that needs you to save him all the time!"

Turning on his heels Russell ran off down the street and soon disappeared into the crowd. Bren watched him go. Mizuna approached him and looked in the direction Russell went.

"What should we do?" she asked.

"Follow him," Bren replied. "We need to make sure he's ok."

After leaving his teammates behind Russell ran to the training ground where they first started out as a team. He immediately attacked a training dummy, throwing punch after punch at it until his knuckles cracked and began to bleed. When he couldn't stand it anymore he began to kick the dummy. Soon he was drenched in sweat.

"I don't need them to protect me," Russell said, breathing heavy. "I can protect myself!"

Hearing a noise behind him Russell turned to see several men dressed in black and masks, the forehead protectors bore the symbol of the Leaf Village. The shinobi spread out around him in a circle. The Genin began to make quick hand signs as the first of the enemy ran forward to attack.

"Water style violent bubble wave jutsu!" he shouted, as a stream of bubbles fired from his mouth, causing the shinobi to leap over the attack. Russell was forced to dodge as several kunai and shuriken were thrown at him from the side.

"Fire style fireball jutsu!" one of them shouted, unleashing a large ball of hellfire from his mouth. Russell was unable to dodge in midair, but; he quickly began making hand signs.

"Water style water tornado jutsu!" Russell started spinning and was quickly covered by a swirling wall of water that extinguished the fireball attack. The enemy shinobi were forced to evade as the water tornado began to follow them, the leader smirked and began making complex hand signs.

"Lightning style lighting bolt jutsu!" he shouted, a bolt of lightning streaked across the sky and connected with the tornado. Immediately it dispersed and Russell fell to the ground and began to writhe in pain. "That's an interesting jutsu for a stupid kid. But why would a Genin know a Jounin-Rank jutsu?"

"I think the Cloud village is preparing for war if you ask me," another said, kicking Russell in the stomach.

"I think your right about that," the leader agreed, drawing a kunai from his pouch and tossed it to the shinobi closest to Russell. "Slit the little brat's throat and lets move on."

The shinobi grabbed Russell by the hair and lifted him up to his knees and placed the kunai against his throat.

"Squeal for me piggy and maybe I'll let you live," he taunted, when Russell didn't reply the shinobi scowled. "OK then, kiss your ass goodbye porky!"

As the shinobi prepared to slit the young Genin's throat, a sword blade erupted through his chest. The enemy shinobi looked on in shock as their comrade collapsed. Bren drew his other sword and began pumping chakra into his blades.

"Lightning style, lightning swords jutsu!" he shouted, the blades of his katanas were surrounded by electricity, making them bigger and glow. The leader of the enemy shinobi was able to jump at the last second when Bren charged and sliced through two of his subordinates.

"You little…," he began, but; stopped himself when he saw the look of rage in Bren's eyes. "Lets go, we did what we came to do!"

He and the two surviving ninja vanished in a puff of smoke. Bren withdrew his chakra and sheathed his swords. Turning to Russell he saw Mizuna helping him up. Running over he help to lift Russell up. Both began helping their friend walk back towards the village.

"Bren, what do you think that was about?" Mizuna asked. "Why were those Leaf Shinobi here?"

"I don't know," he replied. "But; I don't think it's over by a long shot."

When they made it back to the village Bren and Mizuna took Russell to the hospital and then told everything to Irowata.

"Leaf shinobi huh?" she asked, crossing her arms. "That doesn't sound good, you two go home while I report this to the Raikage."

"Yes Sensei," they said together. After the two split up Bren went back to the hospital and sat with Russell as he lay unconscious. Leaning forward he looked at the heart rate monitor.

"You better recover," he whispered, reaching out and grabbing Russell's hand with his. "You're the only real friend I have."

Unbeknownst to Bren, tears were streaming down his face.

**END CHAPTER 1**


	2. The Wolf and the Spiders

**Ninja Adventures**

**Chapter 2**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING! EXCEPT ORIGINAL CHARACTERS!**

Russell felt like his stomach was full of butterflies, and they all had the shits. He had recently been released from the hospital following the Leaf shinobi attack and, by the request of his father, a high ranking Jounin, he was removed from active duty for a few days. Now he sat across from his father as he waited for him to finish his afternoon tea.

"Alright," he said at last, putting his cup down. "Your sensei tells me you fought against Leaf shinobi, is this true?"

"Yes father," he said softly, averting his eyes from his father's hard brown ones.

"And," he continued. "That you had to be saved by that Tenkage… boy, is this true?"

Russell listened as his father said Bren's name with such venom in his voice. All the adults in town, save a few, didn't really like Bren. All he really knew was that his friend lived alone in the abandoned part of the village that had been condemned after the cataclysmic storm that decimated Cloud country for three days straight. All the other people were moved out and given new places to live for free… except Bren.

"Yes father," he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"From this day, to when you return to active duty," his father said. "You will be training with me."

Bren looked at the destroyed buildings all around him from the roof of the old hospital in the abandoned part of the village. He was alone here, all by himself. This abandoned wasteland was his home, his playground, and his training ground. Sighing to himself he removed his shirt and upper body armor. He looked down at his stomach, as he ran his fingers over the crisscrossing blue lines that made up the seal that bound Sevra.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw something reflected in the broken glass of a window, a feint flash of blue, but; when he turned his head it was gone. Sighing again he drew his katanas and began to train. His movements were smooth and quick, dancing from place to place as he slashed at invisible opponents. His eyes continued to return to the glass reflection that seemed to disappear every time he glanced at it, and returned when his gaze was averted.

Slamming his swords into the rooftop until they stood up on their own he continued his dance of death. Swift punches and sweeping kicks replaced swords. With his gaze adverted the reflection returned. It was the reflection of a woman. Pale blue skin on the verge of nearly being pure white, a mane of soft white hair stretched down to her back, black cloth clung to the curves of her sensuous body. Her eyes, blue with white pupils, watched the boy in front of her. Her tongue slid over her supple, full lips as she watched Bren work up a sweat. Sevra liked what she saw. She would have this boy in due time.

The days passed in a blur and soon Russell was back with his team. He had received orders from Irowata sensei to meet up at the Raikage's office to receive their next mission. As he weaved his way through the people he saw that the others were already there waiting for him.

"Hey guys!" he called, waving to them. "Long time no see!"

"I see your still fat," Mizuna said, looking him up and down. "You should have told the hospital to put you on an IV drip instead of food."

Bren saw a brief look of hurt cross Russell's face, but; as quickly as it appeared, it was gone. The sword wielding Genin grabbed his friend in a one arm hug.

"Good to have you back," he said. "So how was your vacation?"

"You can't call training nonstop with my father with only two hours of sleep and one bowl of plain rice a day a vacation." he said, reaching into his overstuffed backpack and pulled out a bag of chocolate covered pretzels and began eating them quickly. "On the bright side, he did teach me some new jutsu to go with my current ones."

"Current ones?" Mizuna asked, tauntingly. "You mean you have more jutsu than just that bubble attack, well color me surprised."

"Alright enough reminiscing, we have an assignment to receive," Irowata sensei cut in, leading the Genin into the building. Soon they came to the Raikage's office. He was a man in his late twenties with spiky silver hair and a scraggly goatee, a long black robe covered his body.

"Good morning," he said. "I take it you're here for the new mission Irowata?"

"Yes, lord Raikage," she replied. The Genin watched as the Raikage shuffled papers around ion his desk, and muttered to himself as he leafed through missions.

"No… no…. no…. here it is," he said, as he held up a piece of paper. "Your mission is a C-Rank, you are to go to the village of Heike on the border of Stone country and gather information about why people are disappearing there."

Soon, after stocking up on the necessary supplies the four man team was off. Mizuna kept trying to weasel a date out of Bren, who politely refused her each time, and then returned to his conversation with Russell about trying out their jutsu in tandem. Irowata sensei covered the rear, smiling and chuckling at her charges.

"So I was thinking, when I use my bubble stream jutsu you follow behind it so when the enemy sweeps it aside you hit them with a lightning sword," Russell said.

"I like the sound of that, how about this," he replied. "You hide in cover and send out a water clone, and let it be taken hostage. The hostage taker will think that I'll surrender and not attack. But I'll surprise him and run them both through on my swords."

"That would be awesome to see!" Russell exclaimed, as they rounded a bend in the road they could hear the sounds of roaring and barking. "Hey! Look at that!"

Up the road was a massive black bear fighting with a grey and white wolf. The wolf was already injured as blood dripped from the gashes on it's side. The bear charged at it's injured opponent, but; at the last second the wolf leaped towards the enraged bear and slammed into it's chest before tearing into it's face with it's fangs.

The shinobi watched in shock as the bear staggered backwards with the wolf still on it, the massive ursine waved it's massive paws back in forth in a futile attempt to remove the assaulting canine. The bear fell back to the ground, and used the momentum to flip over on top of the wolf, before beginning it's own assualt with it's large claws. In the blink of an eye the bear froze in place, a thin line of blood appeared on it's neck, before the head slid off of the body. Bren sheathed his sword and turned to the injured wolf as the bear's dead body collapsed backwards. Setting his pack down he started digging through it as the wolf lied there and watched him with curiosity.

"Hold still and I can bandage your wounds," Bren said, as he pulled out disinfectant and bandages. "Lie still now."

The others watched in surprise as the wolf lay still and didn't move as Bren treated it. Bren looked into the wolf's yellow eyes, and felt a connection. Both were alone, both were struggling to survive, both were fighting for what they believed in. when he finished Bren grabbed his pack and stood up.

"May our paths cross again on better terms," Bren said, as he turned to continue on. When the group had walked for several more miles Bren looked over his shoulder and to his surprise, saw the wolf following them. "He's following us."

"Just ignore him and he'll go away," Irowata said.

But; the wolf didn't go away. When the group stopped to pitch camp for the night the wolf sat on the top of a large rock over looking the camp and didn't move until the next morning.

"I think he wants to come with us," Russell said, looking over his shoulder at the trailing animal.

"I think your right," Bren said, turning and stopping, kneeling down he held out his hand. "Come on boy… come on."

Bren spoke softly to the wolf as it came closer and closer until he was able to get his hands on it. He scratched it behind the ear as the wolf licked his face.

"What are you gonna name it?" Mizuna asked offhandedly.

"How about Zenshomaru?" Bren asked. "Do you like that name boy?"

His answer was a bark from the wolf.

"I think that's a yes Bren," Irowata said.

After several hours of walking the group finally arrived at Heike, the village was nestled on the edge of a massive, and severely overgrown forest. The villagers regarded the four shinobi and one wolf with unease.

"Alright team, split up and ask around," Irowata ordered. "Meet back here in an hour."

The team split up in different directions, they asked everyone they could that was willing to talk but nobody wanted to say much. After an hour of fruitless investigation the team reassembled in the village square as the sun began to set.

"Report," Irowata ordered.

"I didn't learn anything," Mizuna said.

"We didn't learn anything either," Bren added, kneeling to pet Zenshomaru.

"I think I know," Russell said. "People are being taken by giant spiders into the forest."

The other shinobi looked at him like he was crazy.

"That has to be the stupidest thing you've ever said!" Mizuna exclaimed.

"She has a point Russ," Bren agreed. "That doesn't sound plausible."

"What made you think that giant spiders are doing this?" Irowata asked.

"That," Russell said, pointing, the others turned in time to see several large, brown spiders carrying villagers wrapped in webbing into the darkness of the forest.

"Well, I stand corrected," Bren said, running after the spiders. "Zenshomaru! Go!"

With a howl of excitement the wolf bolted after the spiders. The shinobi followed after into the darkness. Soon they came out into a clearing where a gigantic web stretched all around them, villagers hung in the webbing like flies, a lot of them were dead, dried out husks.

"What did this?" Mizuna asked. From above them the sounds of movements caught their attention as a giant spider came down to the ground, on it's back was a young man with six arms.

"I believe your looking for me?" he said, crossing all of his arms. "Formerly the Sound Four's, Kidomaru."

**END CHAPTER 2**


	3. The Spider Shinobi Kidomaru Attacks!

**Ninja Adventures**

**Chapter 3**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING! EXCEPT ORIGINAL CHARACTERS!**

"Your from the Sound village?" Mizuna asked. "Why are you in a whole different part of the continent?"

"Formerly of the Sound village little girl," he replied. "And as for why I'm here, well find out for yourselves."

Bren felt a pain in his gut that shot up to his brain, his muscle moved by themselves as he tackled Russell, and both went tumbling in the cover of the trees with Zenshomaru."

"Kyodaigumo do it!" he ordered, the large spider roared and quickly laid a large sack and launched it into a tree, Kidomaru threw a kunai that sliced it completely open, causing hundreds and hundreds of spiders to come pouring out. "Rain Of Spiders!"

The spiders quickly covered Mizuna and Irowata sensei and trapped them in cocoons, before carrying them up in to the trees. From their cover in the trees the two remaining Genin watched as their comrades were carried off by the spiders.

"Got a plan?" Russell asked, looking over at his friend.

"Several, now listen closely," he whispered back.

From his perch on Kyodaigumo Kidomaru scanned the forest slowly.

"Where are those little rats?" he asked himself. "It's time for level two of this game."

"Water style liquid bullets!" leaping from high in the trees Russell's cheeks expanded widely before he spit out a massive ball of water. Kidomaru only smirked and leaped up, allowing the water bullet to connect with Kyodaigumo, causing the giant spider to explode into a massive web.

"Too slow fat boy!" he taunted, as he came up he kicked Russell in the stomach, grabbed his legs with two of his hands and tossed the Cloud Genin towards the ground. "You'll have to be faster than that to hit me!"

Russell flipped at the last second and landed on his feet. Looking up at the spider shinobi Russell grinned broadly.

"I wasn't aiming for you!" Russell retorted, pointing up. "But, he is!"

Kidomaru looked up just as Bren sailed through the air and slashed him with both of his katanas, causing Kidomaru to go flying backwards and connected with the web. Bren landed beside Russell as Kidomaru pulled himself up, he pulled a gold substance off of his body.

"My Spider Sticky Gold is harder than steel," he said. "I can let it out through my pores so it'll take more than that to hurt me."

"Plan B?" Russell asked.

"Plan B!" Bren exclaimed, jumping towards Kidomaru.

"This again?" he asked, excreting more of his liquid armor to cover his front.

"Zenshomaru now!" Bren ordered, before Kidomaru could react a pain shot through his shoulder blade as Zenshomaru leaped onto his back and bit him. As he struggled the Spider Sticky Gold began to fall off. Finally he was able to get his hands on the wolf and tossed it off.

"Water style violent bubble wave!" Russell shouted, as he released a stream of bubbles towards Kidomaru. The former Sound Genin waved his six hands and sent the bubbles flying everywhere. When it was clear Bren was close enough that Kidomaru was unable to make more armor and stabbed in the stomach.

"It's over," Bren said, feeling something crawling on his hand he looked down to see dozens of spiders spilling from the wounds in Kidomaru's stomach and crawling on his hands and swords. "What are you?"

"Dead that's what," he replied, before he head butted Bren and sent him flying backwards. Both Cloud Genin looked on in shock as Kidomaru pulled the swords free and tossed them down in front of the Genin.

"Dead…. But your still…" Russell stammered, as he watched the spiders scurry back inside Kidomaru's body and stitch the wounds closed.

"I'm dead," he said. "I fought against a Leaf Genin several months ago and, despite my advantages he got the best of me. My heart stopped and my brain died. But fortunately my Kekkei Genkei activated upon my death. My blood turned to spiders who started pumping my heart and soon activity returned to my brain."

"So your alive then?" Bren asked.

"No, the spiders keep everything running, my body is just a walking corpse, the captured villagers supply my spiders with the nutrients they need to stay alive. Soon I will be strong enough to return to the Sound village and protect Lord Orochimaru once again," Kidomaru said, as the Cursed Mark began to cover his body. "But enough about that, back to the game!"

In seconds the Cursed Mark on his body entered level 2. His skin and face changed, he looked every bit the monster he was. Jumping up into the cover of the trees he grinned maniacally as he watched the two Cloud Genin and the wolf try and find him.

Expelling more Spider Sticky Gold he used it to create his Spider War Bow. Notching an arrow he used all of his 8 legs to pull it back until it was good and tight, before releasing it. The arrow zoomed through the air and was on a collision course with Russell, but; the chubby shinobi was saved from certain death my Bren, whose instincts saved them already.

"Get down!" Bren shouted, as he tackled his friend for the second time that day, and barely dodged the arrow. "We need to get to cover and think of a plan!"

"Right! Lets go!" all three quickly dove into the cover of the undergrowth. "OK, so how do we deal with this?"

"I'm thinking," Bren said. "We need a way to pinpoint his position. I have an idea."

From his perch Kidomaru could see their position perfectly. Attaching a chakra string to his second arrow he drew back on the bow and waited. He watched as Russell came out from cover and began making quick hand signs.

"Water style water gun jutsu!" a powerful surge of water erupted from Russell's mouth as he fired it inot the tops of the surrounding trees.

"Their trying to draw me out," he muttered. "Make me attack him while that other rat and his wolf circle around nearby. I'd hate to disappoint them."

Launching the arrow he watched as it connected with Russell's chest, followed by the shinobi melting into water. Kidomaru watched the water clone disappear and smirked, these rats were clever. As he notched another arrow he saw Bren dash from cover and run towards his katanas that were still stuck in the ground. He fired the arrow just as Bren got his hand on the first sword and was forced to leap away to dodge the arrow.

"Lightning style lightning sword!" Bren shouted, channeling his chakra into his sword and causing the blade to glow and crackle with energy. Kidomaru watched as Bren charged towards the tree where he was hiding and began to chuckle. Notching another arrow he prepared to draw back when Russell kicked him from behind, launching him out of the tree and down to the ground where he landed just as Bren ran him through.

The electricity flowing through his body was burning the spiders up quickly, he could feel his organs shutting down and his body going numb, a single tear came from his eye.

"Forgive me master," he said softly. "I've failed you again."

Bren felt a presence behind him and looked over his shoulder just in time to see Zenshomaru leap, with Bren's other sword clenched in his teeth, and slice through Kidomaru's throat, decapitating him. With the former Sound Genin dead the webbing began to fall apart, the captured people began to fall to the ground. Soon everyone was safe and accounted for.

"Bren you saved us!" Mizuna exclaimed, as she glomphed him. "I can't believe you did single-handedly!"

"Actually if it wasn't for Russ and Zenshomaru running distractions I couldn't have done it." he said, pulling out of her grip and giving Russell a one armed hug, and petting Zenshomaru.

"Your so modest," Mizuna replied. "You probably had to carry that fat tub of lard on your back to keep him from getting killed he's so slow."

"That's enough, lets get these people back to their homes," Irowata said.

Later when the people were all safe a big feast was held in the Cloud ninjas honor. Russell stuffed his face until he was ready to burst, Mizuna just kept chiding him about his health as he did, Irowata just chuckled at the two as they bickered back and forth, while she scratched Zenshomaru. Bren vanished soon after the party started and slunk off into the woods with.

Soon he returned to the clearing and began to dig a grave, when he finished he carefully wrapped Kidomaru in one of the blankets from his pack and gently put him in the grave and buried him. Kneeling before it he bowed.

"You were a worthy opponent," Bren said. "I hope that I will get to fight you again someday on equal terms. May you find peace Kidomaru."

Standing up he turned and started back towards the village and joined in the fun. His dreams that night were haunted by a six armed spider ninja, and a snake eyed man.

**END CHAPTER 3**


	4. Betrayed by a Friend

**Ninja Adventures**

**Chapter 4**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING! EXCEPT ORIGINAL CHARACTERS!**

The warm June sun was high in the sky over the Cloud village as Russell's team made their way to get something for lunch. The fight with Kidomaru had almost destroyed their clothes, and the Genin were forced to buy new ones. Russell now sported a blue vest with several pockets on the front, black shorts trimmed in blue that ended at the top of his thighs, and heavy black boots, his gloves were the same. Bren wore a black trench coat worn over a black muscle shirt that showed off his abdomen, black pants, and a pair of boots like Russell's. Mizuna had opted to just wear the same thing, save, for her jacket was yellow now.

"So what do you guys wanna do after lunch?" Mizuna asked, as they stopped at the new Ramen stand and placed their orders. "Lets go shopping."

"We already spent our money from our last mission on new clothes," Russell replied. "Lets go see that new monster movie that came out."

"What's it called?" Bren asked.

"Attack of the vampire leeches," Russell said, reaching into one of his pockets and pulled out a folded up piece of paper and handed it to Bren. The sword wielding shinobi unfolded it and looked at the picture that showed people being attacked by giant leeches. "It's made by the same guy who directed Zombie Samurai Invasion."

"Sorry guys no movie for today," the three looked over their shoulders to see Irowata sensei. "We have a mission, there have been a string of bandit attacks on the mountain pass that comes toward the village. So finish your lunch and meet up at the gate in five minutes."

"So much for our day off," Mizuna whined, as their Jounin sensei vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Cheer up, with the money we'll get from this we can hang out later," Russell said, as he lifted his bowl to slurp down the broth. Before spinning on his stool and taking off running. "Let's go!"

Bren followed after him, before he put his thumb and index finger to his mouth and let out a shrill whistle, a grey and white blur leaped down from a nearby rooftop and landed next to him.

"It's time to hunt Zenshomaru," Bren said, the wolf barked in reply. Mizuna watched them go and groaned, she hadn't even started to eat her ramen. She hopped off the stool and chased after them.

"Hey! Who's gonna pay for that ramen?" the stand owner shouted, looking down at the counter he saw three multicolored pieces of paper with pictures of ramen on them. "Damn coupons."

When the three Genin arrived outside the gate they were met with several wagons. Irowata was speaking with a heavyset man.

"Ok team the plan is for Russell, Bren, and Zenshomaru to hide inside the fifth wagon," Irowata said, as she pointed at the wagon. "The side window cover will lift up and allow you to come out to fight when and if the bandits attack.'

"What about you and Mizuna?" Bren asked. "Are you and Mizuna going to hide in a wagon further up the train?"

"No, I will be riding up front, while Mizuna keeps lookout from the trees along the trail." Irowata said.

"But, wouldn't it make more sense to send Bren as lookout?" Russell asked. "He has better chances of attacking the enemy from cover with his jutsu."

"No, Mizuna has no offensive jutsu so she is safer from attacking with her shuriken and kunai from cover." Irowata said. "Now get ready we need to move out."

Climbing into the wagon the two Genin and one wolf felt an odd sense of helplessness as the side was lowered and they were encompassed into darkness. The sounds of the wagons in front moving echoed softly inside the wagon. Bren's hand fell to Zenshomaru's head, as the wagon began moving.

"Bren," Russell whispered.

"Yeah Russ?" he replied

"I'm scared," the chubby Genin said. Bren swallowed hard and began to pet Zenshomaru.

"Yeah me too," he said. "I don't like this helpless feeling at all."

"Do you think Irowata sensei likes Mizuna better?" Russell asked. "She treats Mizuna like a doll, keeping her safe while pushing us into the lion's mouth."

Bren would have been lying if he said he didn't believe that. Irowata sensei had been acting differently to Mizuna since day one of being a team. Scolding Bren and Russell for simple mistakes while letting the blond coast by when she failed miserably at training exercises.

"I know," he replied. "Something isn't right about her and-"

"Earth style avalanche jutsu!" a voice shouted, the sounds of large rocks tumbling towards the caravan grew louder and louder with each passing second. Bren pushed against the side door with all his might, but; it wouldn't budge.

"It's locked!" he shouted, both shinobi put their full weight against the door in a fruitless attempt to open it. Suddenly the wagon toppled over the cliff as a large boulder slammed into it. The two Genin braced themselves as the wagon fell deeper and deeper into the ravine. When the wagon smashed onto a rock Russell black out.

Swimming on the edge on consciousness and unconsciousness, Russell felt his head begin to throb. Voices whispered in the distance. Growing louder and louder. He opened his eyes slowly, before slamming them shut to block out the light.

"Where are they?" a voice asked, the sounds of wood being tossed aside came to his ears.

"I don't know but we have to find them dead or alive, or we're gonna be the dead ones." Another voice replied.

Russell opened his eyes to see Bren kneeling beside him, a huge boulder was on behind him, who then placed his hand over his mouth and put a finger to his own lips to signify to be quiet. He then removed his hand and pointed. Russell turned his head slightly to see two shinobi digging through the smashed remains of the wagon.

"Stay here," Bren whispered, he slipped around the far side of the boulder, and Russell could hear the sound of swords clearing sheaths, and just like that it was over as two thumps were heard. "Ok you can come out now."

Russell slowly came to his feet, putting one hand against the boulder to keep from falling as his legs were shaky and his head was throbbing. Making his way over he could see the two dead ninja, their headbands showed they were from Stone country.

"What are Stone ninja doing here?" Russell asked. "And why would they be looking for us?"

"I don't know," Bren replied, as he whistled, and Zenshomaru appeared in an instant. "But the pieces are starting to come together. Lets move out, can you walk?"

"Yeah, I'm ok, but; I think one of my ribs is broken," Russell said, holding his side gingerly. "Lets go."

The three started out from the crash site and moved into the cover of the forest. Several times Bren was forced to help Russell walk, as the pain in his side became too much for him to stand. After several minutes Bren stopped and cocked his head to the side.

"What is it?" Russell asked, looking around.

"Enemies, stay quiet," Bren whispered. From the nearby path the sounds of people moving drew their attention.

"Any idea why these kids have to die?" a voice asked. "Their just boys."

"One of them is the son of a high ranking Anbu captain, apparently he had our client's family." another said. "I don't know much about the other one though."

They listened quietly as the voices grew fainter and fainter. After several more minutes of walking they emerged out into a clearing. They made it halfway across before kunai rained down from the sky, forcing them to dive out of the way. Russell cried out in pain when he hit the ground and pain shot through his side. Looking up they saw several Rock ninja standing between them and the safety of the forest.

"Why are you doing this?" Bren asked, as he helped Russell slowly to his feet. "What have we done to deserve this?"

"Nothing personal kid," One of them said, as he shrugged his shoulders. "But we're just following orders."

"Whose orders?" he asked, the shinobi stepped aside as another came into the clearing, a cold chill ran down Bren's spine.

"Mine," Irowata said. "You boys have given me quite a bit of trouble, I expected that fool Kidomaru to kill you two easily. But I was sorely mistaken."

"And… Mizuna?" Russell asked, wincing as he spoke.

"She's gone the way of the Dodo," Irowata said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Her throat was slit seconds after getting into the trees."

"Why are you doing this?" Bren asked. "You're a Jounin of the Cloud village, your our sensei, why?"

"Why? You wanna know why I planned all this?" she asked tauntingly. "Alright, you little rats deserve an explanation before you die. Russell, your father had my entire village executed, including my parents, my brother and sister, my husband… my children."

"What? Your lying dad my be harsh but he would never…"

"There's a whole lot about your father that you don't know, he's an Anbu captain after all," she said. "And you Bren, you should already know why, what with that thing sealed in your stomach."

"Irowata sensei," Bren said. "Who are you really, where did you come from?"

"I came from Stone country after the massacre of my village during the Shinobi Wars." she said. "I pursued the Anbu and killed one of their female members in her sleep and took her place."

"But, why kill Mizuna?" Russell asked. "She didn't do anything wrong."

"No, but her father did, he signed the order to invade Stone Country!" Irowata roared. "Enough talking kill them!"

The Stone shinobi leaped to attack, and in that instant it was over. In the blink of an eye Bren had leaped, drew his swords, summoned his lightning to the swords, and killed them, save for Irowata. Who looked on in shock.

"You… you really are a monster!" she screamed, before running off into the forest.

"Zenshomaru," Bren said, without another word the wolf gave chase. The two Genin heard the wolf pounce and Irowata scream, before it was cut off by Zenshomaru ripping out her throat. Soon her returned with his mouth and chest soaked in blood. "Come on, we need to report this to the Raikage right now."

The two Genin and one wolf trudged off into the woods. Both were heavy hearted at the recent events. Both felt betrayed, both needed the other.

**END CHAPTER 4**


	5. Imprisoned

**Ninja Adventures**

**Chapter 5**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING! EXCEPT ORIGINAL CHARACTERS!**

Russell woke up and tried to sit up, but a stabbing pain in his side stopped him. Looking down he could see he was bandaged up tightly. Reality began to sink in, Irowata sensei betrayed them, Mizuna was dead. This made him feel worse, he had like the blond girl a lot. The sounds of soft feet approaching his bed made him look up.

"Hey, I'm glad your finally awake," Russell felt his heart stop as he looked at the speaker. Mizuna, dressed in a hospital gown and with bandages wrapped around her throat. His eyes began to tear up. "What's wrong?"

"You… I thought…. Those Stone ninja," he stammered, before finally breaking down and crying. He felt Mizuna wrap her arms around him and hold him close.

"Shh, it's alright I'm here," she whispered, as she softly rubbed his back. Finally he calmed down and wiped the tears away. "So where's Bren and Irowata sensei?"

"Bren, I don't know," Russell said, looking down. "But; Irowata sensei is dead, Zenshomaru killed her after she betrayed us."

"She what?" Mizuna asked.

"Yeah, she trapped Bren and I in that wagon and had those Stone ninja send us over the cliff." Russell said, as he leaned back onto the wall. "She was angry at our fathers for the massacre of her village during the Shinobi Wars."

"I… I just can't…" her words fell away as she started to cry. Russell sat up quickly, ignoring the burning pain in his side, and hugged her close to him. Footsteps at the door caught his attention, he glanced up to see Bren.

"Wake up," he said, as he walked toward the bed. "You need to wake up."

"What are you talking about?" he asked. "I am awake."

"Russ, wake up," Bren grabbed Mizuna and pulled her away, before grabbing Russell's shoulders and began shaking him lightly. "Wake up, wake up!"

Russell opened his eyes to a jail cell. All around him were other captured Shinobi, most bore horrible scars from the long interrogations, others were hugging their knees and sobbing uncontrollably after being put through Genjutsu torture. Several of them lied there, dead. Russell was stripped down to his underwear, which meant he could feel the cold, slimy floor against his skin. His underwear where a mixture of yellow and brown from where he'd been forced to piss and shit himself, as the Leaf shinobi had not allowed him to use the bathroom.

_He remembered getting out of the hospital, he and Bren, and to the surprise of both of them, Mizuna, no worse for the wear than a thin scar across her neck. They had went to the Raikage to be assigned a new Jounin sensei. When he arrived they were all surprised. He was tall and lean, with dark red hair, he was dressed in a white cloak over a blue shirt and pants, with black gloves that stretched up to his elbow. On his shoulder he rested a large red and black scythe._

_"My name is Bui Ganado," he said in a soft, and wispy voice. "And I am your new sensei."_

Russell heard the sounds of approaching footsteps and looked to see two guards dragging a limp Bren between them.

"Get in there!" they tossed him in like a limp bag of potatoes. When the door swung shut Russell quickly scampered across the floor to his friend and quickly turned him over. The boy had been through a lot it seemed, scars covered his chest, crisscrossing in several places, several of the old ones looked infected. Bren's usually vibrant eyes were glassed over and dull.

"Bren, speak to me," Russell said. "Say something, say anything."

"Something…. Anything…." he muttered weakly, this caused Russell to smile weakly for the first time in days.

"You asshole," he whispered, as tears began sliding down his face. "Where's Mizuna? Where's Bui Sensei?"

_"This will be a team exercise," Bui said, after meeting them at the training ground. "You three will fight together against me. Come at me with intent to kill, or you'll fail."_

_A brief flicker made Bren's muscles tense up._

_"Drop!" he ordered, grabbing both of his teammates by their shirts and pulled them down, just as the blade of Bui's Scythe passed over their heads._

_"Good reflexes Tenkage, most don't even see me move," Bui said, resting the scythe back on his shoulder. "You have promise as a shinobi."_

_"You… you were going to kill us just then," Mizuna said, shocked. "If Bren hadn't…. we'd be-"_

_"Like I said, come at me with the intent to kill," he said. "Because I'll be doing the same to you."_

The door to the cell opened again as another man was brought in and mercilessly thrown onto the floor. He was crying uncontrollably, his hands were pressed tightly against his crotch, blood ran through his fingers like rivers. Another prisoner went over to check on him, moving the man's hands he instantly cringed back in horror.

"They cut his dick and balls off!" he shouted. "Why the fuck did they do that?"

Russell watched the scene in silent horror, that could be him soon if he didn't get out of here. Looking down at Bren he saw that his friend had fallen asleep. Sitting down Russell crossed his legs and propped his head onto his hand.

"Fine time for you to fall asleep," he muttered, as he moved looses strands of hair from Bren's face. "We need to get out of here."

_"Water style violent bubble stream jutsu!" Russell exclaimed, as he jumped up into the air and made the hand signs, before firing a burst of bubbles from his mouth. At the last second Russell watched Bui vanish, before appearing in front of him in a split second, before driving the scythe's handle into his stomach. With the wind knocked out of him Russell was helpless as Bui grabbed his vest and threw him to the ground._

_"You won't have a chance against me with weak jutsu like that," Bui said, as he descended towards Russell and drew back the scythe. The chubby shinobi made it to his knees and raised his arms to protect his body. Closing his eyes he waited for the strike but nothing happened. Opening his eyes he saw Bren standing in front of him with both katanas drawn, blocking Bui's attack._

_"Teamwork remember Russ?" Bren asked mockingly. "So you wanna help me out here?"_

_"Ok, if you want it so badly," Russell said, smirking. "Water style water clone jutsu!"_

_From the nearby pond to balls of water rose up and quickly took the form of Russell. Both charged towards Bui and pulled shuriken and tossed them before making hand signs._

_"Shuriken shadow clone jutsu!" both shouted, before dissolving, the four shuriken then turned into forty._

_Bui only grinned, shoved Bren back, jumped to the side to avoid them. Russell and Bren quickly dove out of the way as the shuriken flew past. Bui slammed the hand of his scythe into the ground._

_"You almost had me there kids," he said, crossing his arms. "But like I said, come at me with the intent to-"_

_Looking down he saw Mizuna plant an exploding tag, before jumping back as it went off underneath of him._

The sounds of yelling and running, followed by explosions. Several of the cellmates ran to the bars and strained to see down the hall. As the guard came running down the hall in fright, several of them reached out and grabbed him. Several hands rifled through his pockets while one of the bulkier men snapped his neck.

"I got it!" one of them shouted, as he held up the key triumphantly. Going over to the door he opened it, letting the prisoners free. They swarmed out and broke off towards the main part of the prison, where their confiscated gear was held. Russell ran over to the door and looked out, seeing no one he turned back to see Bren standing up, his scars were completely gone.

'His scars are gone,' he thought. 'Did he even have scars to begin with? I'm sure he did. Some of them were infected, weren't they?'

His thoughts were cut off by quick footsteps approaching the cell.

_The three Genin regrouped and watched as the cloud of smoke wafted up into the sky. The three waited for their sensei to step out, but; he didn't._

_"Man this bites," Russell said. "We lost our second sensei and it hasn't even been a half hour yet."_

_The three then felt something cold touch their throats. They glanced down to see the blade of Bui's scythe._

_"You three won't get rid of me that easily," he said. "I'm nothing like that fool Irowata."_

_Removing the blade he hoisted his scythe back onto his shoulder as the three turned around to face him._

_"I didn't even sense you," Bren said. "How is that possible?"_

_"Because, I was specifically chosen for this team," Bui replied. "If you ever became a missing nin, I would be sent to retrieve or kill you."_

_"There's no chance any of us would become missing nin Bui sensei," Russell said._

_"You'd be surprised how many other Genin have said that Russell, only for them to turn against their village later in life," he replied. "It doesn't take much to turn someone against their home if their given the right motivation."_

"Russell! Bren!" Mizuna shouted, as she stopped in front of the cell. "Sensei over here!"

Both watched as Bui appeared out of the darkness, and tossed them a scroll.

"Here are your things, get dressed and lets go," he said, as he turned away he stopped and glanced over his shoulder and smiled. "And good job not dying."

Opening the scroll both watched as their clothes and gear appeared. Russell smiled as he removed his soiled undies and slipped into the clean, warm pair. Soon both were dressed and ready to go.

"Let's go kick some Leaf village ass!" Russell shouted, as he and Bren walked to the door Bui turned and held out a hand to stop them.

"Your not in the Leaf village boys," he said, holding up a Leaf headband he stuck the point of his scythe under the plate and flicked it out, revealing another plate underneath with a note on it. "Your in the Sound village."

"What?" Both of them said together.

"There's no time to explain we need to get out of here now," he said. Soon the four man squad was on the road outside the village. "Let's get a move on kids, we need to get back to the Cloud village by tomorrow."

"Why sensei?" Mizuna asked.

"Because, your going to start a new chapter in your lives," he said.

"A new chapter?" all three asked.

"Yep, your going to enter the Chunin Exams," Bui said.

_The three Genin watched as their sensei placed his scythe handle on the ground and leaned on it._

_"After this little exercise I have to say for my first impression," he said. "I think we'll get along just fine,"_

_"Wahoo!" Russell shouted. "Lets go get some Ramen to celebrate!"_

"The Chunin Exams huh?" Bren said, as the three sat down for a late dinner at the ramen stand. "I kinda can't wait for it."

"Me neither," Russell said. "We're gonna dominate the Exam!"

"Yeah, of course we are," Mizuna agreed. "We're the best Genin team of our year."

**END CHAPTER 5**


	6. Stage 1

**Ninja Adventures**

**Chapter 6**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING BUT OC'S**

_changed my OC's name from Russell Figgins to Ryoga Sanada_

Bren opened his eyes and quickly got dressed in the clothes Bui-Sensei had given each of them. It was similar to his old clothes, except that the armor now covered his chest and upper arms. A scroll was lying on top of his nightstand, Bren picked it up and turned it over in his hand. Bui-Sensei had also given each one of them a scroll and told them to only use it when they had no other choice.

"I pray I never have to use this," he said, slipping it into his belt and headed for the door. "I pray we will be strong enough to never have to use them."

Ryoga popped another rice ball in his mouth and chewed with relish as he jogged to meet up with Bren and Mizuna. His new clothes were a black sleeveless shirt, blue steel arm guards, black shorts, and ninja sandals. As he rounded the corner of a building, he saw his teammates waiting for him. Mizuna's red and yellow armor was light, allowing for quick movement but; was vulnerable at the armpits and the neck.

"About time you got here fat boy," she said, as she smirked and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "We thought you'd never get here."

"Come on," Bren said, turning away. "Lets go."

* * *

Arriving at the academy, the three were led to a large exam room where dozens of Genin from all over were gathered. Bren's eyes scanned the room, he saw several grass nin, as well as stone, leaf, and sand. He clenched his teeth together tightly at finding sound Genin, over against the wall, a thin boy with white hair, he was dressed in an ice blue sleeveless trench coat, an ice blue shirt and pants. A long, double bladed spear rested across his shoulders, his companions were a mystery, one was huge, towering over the others while the third was smaller, both were completely covered by dark cloaks and hoods.

"Pretty diverse isn't it?" Mizuna said, as she looked around. "I wonder how many will pass and become Chunin?"

"Who cares?" Ryoga said. "All that matters is that we pass!"

Almost immediately, a shadow fell over him. Looking up, Ryoga came face to face with what could be called a Cyborg. What skin could be seen was pale, wire cutting through it and snaking into the steel. One grey eye was visible, the rest of his face was an emotionless mask. Ryoga was seized by the collar of his shirt, and lifted effortlessly off the ground.

"What did you say?" he asked, his voice sounding cold and metallic. Ryoga was shocked when he was released, he soon saw why, Bren, his hand resting on the other Genin's arm, was pumping lightning into the Cybernetic body.

"I think it would be best if you leave my friend alone," Bren said, his voice devoid of emotion, as his eyes showed hate.

The door across the roof opened and a Jounin with long grey hair stepped into the room.

"Everybody sit down. This is the first test of the Chunin exams, you will all be placed under a Genjutsu, and you will face your worst fear," he said. "Medics will be monitoring your heart rate, so, if it goes above the safe limit, the Genjutsu will be released and you will have failed. Now, if you can last 5 minutes, you'll move on to the next stage."

* * *

Bren found himself in the middle of a forest. Looking around, he could see the sun shining through the tall tree tops. Looking down at himself, he was shocked to see that he was 8 years old. A happy barking drew his attention, turning, he smiled widely at seeing a small yellow dog running towards him.

"Pookie! Your alive!" he exclaimed. Picking the dog up, he hugged it to him as the tears started to fall. "Its so good to see you again."

The distant crashing of trees came to Bren's ears. Growing louder with each passing second, he felt a sense of dread as the large trees were viciously smashed apart by the terrifying power of a huge bear. A splash of red fur on the bear's head marked it as Akakabuto. Bren felt fear shooting through him, despite himself, he turned and ran. The heavy sound of the bear moving told him that it was pursuing.

"Just have to make it down to the river!" he exclaimed, as he clutched Pookie to his chest. "We make it there, and the ninjas will save us!"

He remembered, as a boy he came up into the mountains to play, taking Pookie, his only friend with him. He'd never heard about Akakabuto's attacks on travelers and shinobi alike. One day, the bear appeared, and chased him and Pookie. They'd fled to the river outside the village, almost making it to safety when-

Bren's foot hit a rock, and he and Pookie went sprawling to the ground. Rolling over on his back. He watched numbly as the bear advanced on the two of them. Pookie slipped away, and ran towards the bear, barking at it in the feeble attempt to drive it away. The large creature only raised it's paw, and brought it down. Rage swelled up in Bren, filling him.

"NO!" he shouted, clenching his hand, he found it held his sword. Leaping forward, he slashed, cutting down through the thick fur and muscle of the giant bear, effortlessly cleaving it in two. Sheathing his sword. He looked down at the tiny still form of Pookie. Picking the small dog up, he kissed it's head, and held it to him. "I love you….. I'll always love you."

* * *

He awoke to find most of the Genin were gone. He looking around, he saw that Ryoga and Mizuna were already awake. Standing up, he went over to join them.

"I guess we pass," Mizuna said. "What were your fears? I was in a clothing store during a sale just before they closed, and the real horror was that I wasn't even halfway done shopping."

"Yeah, that's real scary," Ryoga said, his voice oozing sarcasm. "Me, I was strapped to a dentist chair while this crazy guy tried to yank out my teeth, totally broke free and jammed the drill into his brain. What about you Bren?"

"I….. was naked in front of everyone," he said. "Wonder what the second stage is?"

* * *

The three looked on in shock at the turtle island as the boat approached.

"Alright," the Jounin said. "This time you'll be trying to make it to the center of the island. You have 3 days, and believe me it's dangerous. Jounin and Chunin will be posted around the island to save you if something goes wrong, but; there will be the chance that we can't get to you in time, so be careful. Begin!"

**END CHAPTER 6**

_it finally happened, i made myself cry as i wrote Bren's fear_


	7. Ice Dragon attacks

**Ninja Adventures**

**Chapter 7**

**DISCLAIMER I ONLY OWN OC'S**

"Stay together," Bren said, as the three made their way through the tree tops. "We'll have to be careful, we don't know what we'll run into here."

Stopping to rest, Bren climbed higher up to get a better vantage point. Down below he could hear his teammates chatter.

"So….. We're alone," Ryoga said, Bren listened and smirked as he heard a punch landing, and Ryoga groaned. His smirk vanished as a shadow covered him. Glancing up, he saw to his surprise, a huge ball of ice. He leaped clear as it smashed into the tree, causing the trunk to snap, and spilling the Genin out of the tree. "What the hell was-"

In an instant, the massive cloaked figure from the academy was leaping through the air, and slammed into Ryoga, sending him flying off into the forest. In a flash, Mizuna was sent soaring as the other cloaked figure attacked. Bren landed on his feet, and prepared to defend himself.

"Your opponent is here," looking up, Bren's eyes fell on the blue haired boy from earlier. "You face Touya, the Ice Dragon."

* * *

Ryoga clutched at his stomach, the kick had hurt, a lot, but; it had also sent him crashing into a tree, which didn't help his stomach at all.

"I think I'm gonna throw up," he mumbled. Feeling eyes on him, he looked up to see the cloaked figure watching him, and scowled. "You're the jerk that kicked me! Get down here and fight fair!"

"Alright then!" leaping from the tree, the figure shot down towards Ryoga, the Cloud Genin glimpsed something sticking out of the hood, and leaped away at the last second. "Nose Fencing!"

The impact of the figure hitting the ground kicked up a small dust storm. Ryoga held his arm up to protect his eyes. After the dust settled, Ryoga looked at the crater in shock. The figure had torn away his cloak. The creature was an abomination with the body and arms of a human, but; the legs and head of an elephant. The swaying trunk and tusks were intimidating, as were the arms the size of tree trunks.

"Rejoice fool," he said, trumpeting loudly with his trunk. "As Ganesh with send you to Naraka!"

* * *

Mizuna held her hand against the gash on her head to stop the bleeding. The girl before her was fast, she had to be. Her legs were like a leopards, her fingernails were curved claws, and here eyes were green slits like a cats.

"I barely tapped you," she purred. "Stand up and make this game last longer."

"Game? Are you crazy?" Mizuna asked, drawing a kunai. "Just who the hell do you think you are anyway?"

"Me?" she asked. "I know who I am, I am Panthera, goddess of the leopards."

* * *

Bren back flipped, barely avoiding Touya's spear thrust. Placing his thumb and pointer finger in his mouth, Bren let out a shrill whistle. Touya raised an eyebrow in confusion, before spinning at the last minute and raising his spear to block Zenshomaru's attack. Hoisting his spear up, Touya launched Zenshomaru up into the air.

"Damned mutt!" he exclaimed, holding his spear like a javelin, he hurled it at the airborne wolf. Luckily, Bren was able to deflect it with a well placed kunai throw, sending it spinning back to Touya. Charging forward, he slashed at the blue haired Genin, who danced around the blow with little difficulty. Touya's foot shot out and nailed Bren in the stomach, sending him skidding back.

"I suppose it's time I quit playing with you," he said, as he twisted his spear with both hands, separating it into two short spears. "Now, lets see how you do with a handicap."

Bren stepped back, and felt his foot slip. Looking down, he saw that the ground had been covered by a thick sheet of ice, all around the whole clearing was covered with ice.

"He can control the temperature," Bren mumbled. "I just hope Ryoga is doing better than me."

* * *

The constricting pressure of Ganesh's trunk around Ryoga's throat made the cloud Genin begin seeing spots. He'd already used his best attacks, but; his opponent's thick hide made them ineffective. As he began to slowly asphyxiate to death, Ryoga's hand found the scroll Bui Sensei had given him. Opening it with one hand, he used his other to draw a line on it with blood gushing from his forehead.

Ganesh released the stranglehold and stumbled back, clutching at his tusk, half of it lay on the ground. Glaring at Ryoga, he saw that the boy was now armed. He held a short handled axe, the blades were triangular, giving the impression of Bison horns.

"Bison Axe," Ryoga mumbled, holding it up. "Still wanna fight me?"

"You little…" he mumbled, before charging, he stuck his trunk out straight, and changed the end into a blade. "You broke my tusk! Take this, Nose Fencing!"

Drawing his hand back, Ryoga smirked as the axe elongated, lifting it up, he brought it crashing down on Ganesh's head. The massive body hitting the ground kicked up dust.

"I better get back to the others," he said, before walking back into the forest.

* * *

Bren pressed a hand against the wound on his stomach, he glanced over towards the broken sword laying on the ground. Touya looked as if he wasn't even trying at all. He couldn't use the lightning sword, his body couldn't hold up to moving so fast in his present condition.

"I guess I have no choice," he muttered, tossing his other sword away. "It'll have to be that attack."

"Giving up eh?" Touya mocked, as he charged and leaped. "I'll make your death quick!"

As he sailed through the air, he saw too late that Bren had gathered electricity to his hand.

"Chidori!" he shouted, leaping forward. Touya twisted at the last second, causing the attack to graze his shoulder, instead of piercing his heart.

"You! I'll wipe you from the face of this earth!" Touya shouted, his look of rage vanished immediately, and the cool stoic look returned. "It seems I've run out of time playing with you. I'll let you live, for now."

Bren watched him vanish, before his legs finally gave out, and he fell to the ground and into the inky blackness of sleep.

**END CHAPTER 7**


	8. Fight!

**Ninja Adventures**

**Chapter 8**

**DISCLAIMER I ONLY OWN OC'S - **_there's alot of the little bastards too_

Ryoga stared into the campfire and sighed. Glancing over to his teammates, he saw they were both still asleep. Mizuna was covered with gashes when he'd found her, and Bren, Ryoga wasn't sure that his kidney hadn't ruptured. His hand went up to his neck, which had swelled up and was a mix of purple and blue.

"They beat us pretty bad," he muttered, looking out into the darkness. "I wonder why though?"

* * *

Touya landed on the ground with ease, an impressive feat since he supported Ganesh with one hand. Tossing his teammate to the ground he knelt as a tall figure stepped from the shadows.

"Where is Panthera?" he asked, his voice smooth and sweet.

"She is still pursuing the Genin my lord," Touya replied. "Shall I go retrieve her?"

"No, let her have her fun," the figure replied. "As long as the boy containing Sevra isn't killed, everything will go according to plan."

"As you wish," Touya said. "Lord Orochimaru, what about Ganesh? His wound is very severe."

Orochimaru looked down at the elephant and scowled.

"The fool activated his Cursed Seal level 2," Orochimaru spat. "Were he not needed I would kill him, but; deactivate the Seal, that will repair all damage."

Touya placed his hand over the seat at the base of Ganesh's neck, after several seconds his bones started to crack and shift as his body and head started to change and shrink. Soon a large dark skinned Genin lay on the ground.

"My lord, Ganesh has started to behave…. Erratically, he claims to be a god," Touya said.

"Let him believe what he will," Orochimaru said. "It doesn't matter if he thinks he's a god or the king of ice cream land, as long as he fulfills the purpose I set him to I don't care what he thinks."

"As you will my lord," Touya said, as Ganesh started to change back. "It seems his madness controls the Cursed Seal."

"Hmm….. Interesting," Orochimaru muttered, as he began to grin. "This will prove to be very interesting indeed."

* * *

Ryoga stumbled back from the kick to the jaw, only to be met with a punch as he whirled around. Panthera was faster than he'd thought. Barely out of the gate and she was running circles around him. Making quick hand signs he gathered the chakra and released an explosion of bubbles.

"Water style explosive bubble wave jutsu!" Ryoga smirked as Panthera was knocked back. "Water style violent water gun jutsu!"

Ryoga's cheeks puffed up before he released a powerful jet of water towards Panthera, who only smirked, before spinning rapidly in place, diverting the water gun to either side. He looked on in surprise as Panthera emerged, unscathed.

"My turn," she cooed, making hand signs. "Summoning jutsu!"

Slamming her hand on the ground a cloud of smoke enveloped her. Immediately two tawny shapes leaped out towards Ryoga. Leaping to the side, pain shot through his back as he felt claws slice through his armor and into his flesh. Turning back, he was shocked at the sight of a leopard, as well as Panthera, who had turned even more into an animal, her feet were now like paws, and a tail swished idly behind her.

"They say your life flashes before your eyes before you die," she said. "What do you see?"

As the leopard leaped again, a bolt of lighting shot past Ryoga, and impaled it, causing the summoned animal to disappear.

"Why don't you tell me?" Bren said. "You'll see flashes for hurting my best friend."

Vanishing in a flash, Ryoga was surprised to see Panthera sent flying up from a kick by Bren. Leaping up after her, the cloud Genin passed by her completely, and charged lighting to both his hands.

"Lightning style Thor's Hammer!" Bren shouted, sending the other Genin rocketing to the ground with an axe handle strike. Ryoga looked on as Bren seemed to vanish again, and appeared on the ground. Concentrating all the lightning into his left hand, he stabbed upwards, impaling Panthera with his arm. "Full power Chidori!"

"How did you do that?" Ryoga asked. "You shouldn't be able to move with that injury."

"What injury?" Bren asked, as he tossed Panthera's corpse to the side, before lifting his shirt. "See? All healed. Grab Mizuna, we have to move now."

Carefully lifting the injured girl on his back, Ryoga followed after Bren, who whistled for Zenshomaru. Soon the group came to a tower at the center of the island. Upon entering, medic nin immediately took Mizuna away for treatment, leaving Bren and Ryoga alone.

"I see you guys made it here," Bui said, looking the two over. "Did you get into a fight with a wildcat?"

"You might say something like that," Bren said. "What do we do now?"

"Follow me," Bui said, turning from them. "You two are lucky, only a few 3 man teams made it intact. Some were two and a lot were only one."

"Sounds like this stage was more difficult than we thought," Bren said. "Less Genin means an easier path to Chunin."

"Brutal," Ryoga said.

Bren and Ryoga stood among several other Genin, and all stood before the Raikage. Ryoga scowled at seeing Ganesh standing near the back with Touya.

"It is truly a fine Chunin exam this year," Raikage said. "This stage will be an elimination tournament to determine the finalists for the-"

"Lord Raikage, allow me," Darui said, stepping down in front of them. "Basically your all going to fight to see who moves on to the final round. Now lets find out the first match."

A large scoreboard above them light up.

**MATCH 1**

**NEWJO MAKITA VS GANESH**

"Alright, everyone else please go above to watch," Darui said, leaving he and the two fighters alone. "Ready….. Start!"

"Nose Fencing!" Ganesh's trunk shot out, causing Newjo to dodge, but; not before the blade nicked his side. As he tried to stand up, Ganesh stomped on the back of his foot, crushing it. Newjo screamed in pain as the elephant creature lifted the cloud Genin up over his head.

"Let him go!" Ryoga shouted, causing Ganesh to look up at him. He saw a glint in Ganesh's eye, before he brought Newjo down across his knee with a sickening snap, breaking the Genin nearly in half. Darui stepped in and checked Newjo's pulse.

"He's dead," Darui said. "Ganesh is the winner."

Everyone watched silently as Newjo's body was carefully carried away.

"Next match,"

**MATCH 2**

**BREN TENKAGE VS ZYGOR**

Bren leaped down to the floor, and stared across at the Cyborg from the first stage.

"I'm going to enjoy this," he said. "A lot more than I should."

"I don't have my swords," Bren mumbled. "This will be interesting."

"Ready….. Start!" Darui shouted.

Zygor's hand retreated into his arm, and was replaced by a spinning buzz saw. Bren back flipped, barely avoiding the blade. Charging several kunai with lightning, he tossed them. Zygor leaped up above, dodging them easily. Bren, anticipating this, leaped as well, charging lightning into his hand he shoved it forward towards Zygor's chest.

"Not so fast!" Zygor shouted, twisting his body, Bren's attack missed him by inches, before sending Bren falling towards the ground with a kick. "All I have to do is keep out of reach and your attacks a use-"

He was cutoff by Bren firing a bolt of lightning from his hand.

"Lightning style lightning javelin," Bren said, as Zygor fell to the ground.

"He's KO'd Bren Tenkage is the winner," Darui said. "Next match."

**MATCH 3**

**RYOGA SANADA VS YUMI KUSINAGI**

Leaping over the into the arena Ryoga was met by the sight of a girl, who's long purple bangs his her eyes, she was dressed in a baggy green turtleneck sweater, black shorts and ninja sandals.

"Ready… Start!"

Immediately, Ryoga was forced to strike awkward poses to dodge fast moving projectiles. Quickly snatching one as it went by, he was surprised to see it was a playing card with metal edges. Leaping up into the air he made several quick hand signs before his cheeks puffed up.

"Water style violent bubble wave jutsu!" spitting out a stream of bubbles Ryoga watched as Yumi back flipped, and propelled herself off the wall, launching up towards him. Making quick hand signs, Ryoga quickly fired a stream of water, that caused him to cannon into his opponent, sending them both hurtling towards the ground.

"This is bad!" Bren said, watching as Ryoga plummeted towards the ground. Twisting in midair, Ryoga grabbed Yumi, and held her close as he collided with the floor back first, the force causing he and Yumi to inadvertently kiss.

Looking up at her in surprise, he saw her large violet eyes widen in shock, as her face grew as red as a tomato. After several seconds she pulled away and stood up. Backing away in shock, Ryoga watched as she began to have a nosebleed.

"I….. I kissed… a boy," she stammered, before finally feinting, it was only the quick actions of Darui that saved her from bashing her head open on the floor.

"The winner is Ryoga Sanada," he said, before handing Yumi to the medics.

"Good fight," Bren said. "Even got a kiss out of it too."

Bren's smile widened as Ryoga looked horrified.

"Mizuna, forgive me," he mumbled. Bren's smiled faded into a look of rage.

**MATCH 4**

**TOUYA VS HITSUGAYA**

Touya stood across from a grass Genin with a tall Mohawk, and dressed all in camouflage, and holding two large kunai.

"Ready….. Start!"

In the blink of an eye it was over. The grass nin was frozen solid, seconds later his head slid off of his shoulders, followed by his torso and arms.

"The Winner is Touya," Darui said, as everyone was speechless, even the Raikage.

"I didn't even see him move," Ryoga said.

"I only saw his first step," Bren said. "And that was barely half a millisecond, this guy is faster than me, I look like a turtle next to him, no wonder he nearly killed me in the forest."

"Alright, that's it," Darui said. "Here are the final matches for the exam."

**RYOGA SANADA VS BREN TENKAGE**

**TOUYA VS GANESH**

"You all have one month to rest up and train," Darui said. "Good luck to all of you."

"I have to undergo a Spartan regimen if I wanna beat Touya," Bren mumbled, before glancing over at Ryoga. "Nothing will stand in my way, not even Ryoga, I'm already better than him, I won't break a sweat, I can't afford to."

**END CHAPTER 8**

_could this be the beginning of emo-Bren? will he start listening to Bush and cutting?_


End file.
